


Just Say You Won't Let Go

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based On Mark Singing, Cute, Domestic, F/M, Just Say You Won't Let Go, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: Based on Mark singing Just Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur.





	Just Say You Won't Let Go

“What's this?” Bree asked as she picked up a DVD from a box under her parent's bed.   
“That's the box they would never let us look in.” Blake said.  
“Well that DVD says watch me.” Connor said.   
“But what if it's like a porn or something?” Bree asked wrinkling her nose.  
“Well let's put it in and see.” Blake said. He plucked the DVD out of his sister's hand and put it in the DVD player. All of them climbed on the bed as the video started rolling...

~

“(Y/N)!” Mark laughed as he, (Y/N), and Sean danced the night away. They were at a convention and decided to go out with all their friends to have some fun. All three were beyond drunk and very giggly.   
“We should probably get back to the hotel.” (Y/N) said.  
“Yeah. Probably.” Mark said. They somehow all stumbled to the door and got a taxi. They made it back to the hotel and up to their floor. Mark and Sean had a room across from (Y/N).   
“Night guys.” she said with a smile over her shoulder. She hugged them both, Mark pulling her closer as she hugged him. She walked over to her door. Sean had already slipped inside to get to the bathroom first.   
“Are you sure you don't want to come over.” she asked batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at Mark.  
“You just get some rest.” Mark said smiling.   
She gave a dramatic sigh, “Fine...” and walked into her room. Mark stayed there, staring at the door long after it was closed.   
“I love you.” he whispered into the air before closing the door to his room.

~

Six years later...

“Wake up sleepyhead.” Mark whispered. (Y/N) grumbled and stretched rolling over to see her husband with a tray of breakfast in his hands.   
“Mark!” she said smiling. “What's all this for?!”  
“I just wanted to do something for you.” he said. “You do so much for all of us. Me, Bree, Blake, Connor. I just...I wanted to do something for you.”  
“Mark this is so sweet!” She looked at the clock as he put the tray in her lap. She gasped “Mark the kids have to leave for school soon!”  
“Don't worry.” he said smiling. “I've got it.” He pecked her lips. “You just relax.”  
“Alright...” she said. He left the room and came back a moment later with her coffee. He gave her a kiss on her head. “I'll be back soon.”

Mark went downstairs and put the kids' dishes in the sink. “You guys ready to go?”  
“Ready.” they all said.   
“Alright.” He opened the door to the garage. “Backpack, lunchbox, check. Backpack, lunchbox, check. Backpack, lunchbox, check. We're good to go!” He got them all buckled in and drove them to the elementary school. “Have a great day you guys.”  
“Thanks daddy.” Bree said kissing him on the cheek.   
“Yeah thanks dad.” Blake said.  
“See ya.” Connor said. They all ran to their friends. Mark waved before driving back home. 

He went upstairs to check on (Y/N). He smiled at the view he saw from the doorway. His wife was sleeping again an empty breakfast tray next to her and Chica curled into her side. His smile went even wider How did I get so lucky? He thought back to when he first realized he loved her. That night at the convention...so long ago. He walked over to her and tucked the blanket around her. “I love you so much.” he whispered, kissing her cheek.

~

“Baby?” (Y/N) whispered. Mark was in a hospital bed. She sat down and kissed his hand. His eyelids fluttered and he looked on her. He waved to her in greeting. He couldn't speak with the breathing tubes. “How are you feeling?” she asked. He gave her a so-so motion. She sniffled. “I miss having you next to me in bed.” He gave her hand a squeeze. They sat there silently. Just being together. He looked at her. He gave her the I love you sign and closed his eyes. Machines started beeping and doctors and nurses rushed in.

~ 

“That was the worst day of my life.” (Y/N)   
“We're together again now.” he said kissing her forehead.   
“I know.” she whispered.  
“Even when we're ghosts remember?” he said. “I couldn't live without you my love.”  
“I couldn't either Markimoo.” She said. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they watched their kids continue going through their things. Content to just be together. Now and forever.


End file.
